1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector
2. Related Art
Heretofore, projectors including a light modulating device that modulates a luminous flux emitted from a light source and a projection lens that projects the modulated luminous flux have been known. The temperature in the projector rises due to heat generated by the light emission of the light source, which deteriorates the performance or function of internal components. Therefore, the projector adopts a cooling structure that discharges warmed inside air to the outside with a fan. In projectors in which an exhaust port through which the inside air is discharged is disposed on the same side as a projection direction, a projector has been proposed in which, for preventing the occurrence of distortion (heat-haze phenomenon) in a projection image, the warmed air discharged through the exhaust port is guided such that the air does not enter into a passing area of the luminous flux projected through the projection lens (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-365728 (Patent Document 1)).
The projector disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an external case having an exhaust port, a safety cover (louver) having a plurality of slats, and an axial-flow exhaust fan. The safety cover is arranged at the exhaust port. The plurality of slats are inclined from the inside to the outside of the external case in a direction away from the projection lens side.
The air warmed by cooling the light source and the like is sucked by the axial-flow exhaust fan, guided by the plurality of slats, and discharged in the direction away from the projection lens side.
In the louver disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, the slats are not formed corresponding to the blowing performance of the axial-flow exhaust fan. Therefore, the slats serve as resistances of the flow of air, so that the warmed air inside the external housing may not be efficiently discharged. Moreover, when the drive voltage of the axial-flow exhaust fan is increased to discharge the warmed air inside the external housing, there arises a problem that noises of the projector are increased.